We're Doomed
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: #4 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - Sometime sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade can change your life.


Title: We're Doomed

By: Lady FoxFire

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warning: None

Category: Transformers Movie 2007

Summary: #4 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - Sometime sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade can change your life

Disclaimer: Looking through all my receipts and I can't find the one that says I own the Transformers Universe. All I have receipts for are a couple toys, comics and DVDs. And trust me my bank account proves I'm not making any money from the Transformer Universe either.

Bad Author Notes: If you haven't figured it out my stories are centered on Sam and how he's deal with his new life. This time it's bonding with Sarah and plotting to torture the Autobots.

* * *

As Sarah Lennox pushed open the screen door with her shoulder, two glasses of ice cold lemonade in her hands, she was not expecting the scene before her.

In the front yard was her precious baby girl, who recently mastered the ability to crawl, discovering the joy of the feeling of soft grass on her hands and knees. And following behind her on his hands and knees was a young stranger who had dark hair with blond tips wearing black cargo pants and black and yellow sleeveless shirt.

It was only the sight of Sam Witwicky sitting calmly on the porch stoup, watching Annabelle and the stranger that stopped her from racing out into the yard to rescue her baby from the unknown man.

Stopping next to Sam Sarah handed him a glass of lemonade before sitting down beside him. The whole time her eyes never left her daughter as she crawled through the grass or the stranger who followed her.

"Is that Bumblebee?" Sarah finally asked as she finally took in the black and yellow theme the stranger was sporting.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah." He answered before taking a sip of the tart drink.

With a nod of her head in kind Sarah settled down to watch her daughter as she discovered more of the world. As she was sipping her drink, Bumblebee grabbed hold of Annabelle hand, saving some type of insect she had clutched in it before she could put it in her mouth.

"Did he just…" Sarah sputtered staring wide-eyed at the Autobot scout.

"Yeap. It's a combination of a hologram and a matter projector or something like that," Sam explained. "Just don't ask me how it works. Bee tried to explain the stuff to me but all I got was somehow he's able to project matter shield with a hologram. He said he can even feel through it."

"A bit like the holo-decks in Next Gen.," Sarah said quietly to herself as she watched the unexpected scene before her.

Sam turned and looked at Sarah, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Noticing Sam's confusion, Sarah answered the unasked question, "Star Trek: Next Generation."

"Oh," Sam said as he turned back to watching his guardian and Annabelle, "I could never get into that show. The aliens seem to be **too** fake. Star Wars seem more real than Star Trek ever did."

Sarah took another sip of her lemonade. "I see what you mean. The good guys always won and got the innocent girl in the end of Star Trek."

"Yeap. And the dancing girl at Jabba's palace become a snack for that creature he tried to feed Luke too," Sam commented. "The fastest and luckiest lived in Star Wars. The good guys in Star Trek."

Sarah nodded her head. "So who's your favorite? Skywalker or Solo?"

Sam's face broke out into a big grin. "Chewbacca."

Sarah glanced over where Bumblebee's alt form sat in the driveway. "Life imitating art?"

Sam glanced over at Sarah and snorted when he saw the direction she was looking in. "At least he's not a big walking carpet."

Sarah nodded her head. "If he's big, strong, well armed and can pull the arms off of almost anything does that makes you Han Solo?" she replied with a smirk.

"I guess so," Sam said with his own roguish grin.

Sarah rested her chin against the top of her fist in a style very similar to statue known as the Thinker, "Does that mean Will is Lando?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah. Eppes would make a better Lando. Eppe's more laid back than your husband. Beside when I first came here didn't you declare that Will was Robin Hood."

"In tights. Tight tights," Sarah giggled. "So if you're Han and Epps is Lando, who's Luke?"

"Miles," Sam answered softly after a moment of thought.

"Miles?" Sarah said questionably turning to look at Sam.

Sam smiles sadly. "My best friend since…" Sam snorted, "since diapers. He would have loved all of this. He would think this was the coolest thing ever."

Sarah nodded her head. "So does that make that girl you were with… oh what's her name? It began with an M? Would she be your Princess Leai?" Sarah asked teasingly.

"Mikaela," Sam said fondly but with a trace of sadness. "And no. She was just in it for the ride, never for the series."

"How come?" Sarah said with a raised eyebrow at the young man's declaration.

Sam waved his hand at his face; "She couldn't deal with this. Giant alien robots are one thing. Me becoming the embodiment of the Allspark… that was just too much."

Turning away to give Sam a moment, Sarah looked out across the yard in thought. "Do you think your friend Miles could accept it?" Sarah asked, her brow slightly furrowed as if she was starting to plot something.

Sam looked down at the glass in his hand. With a twitch of his wrist he send the ice and liquid swirling in the glass. "Yeah. Yeah I think he would. But the real question is would it be right for me to drag him into it?"

Just before Sarah replied, Annabelle started crying. But this cry wasn't the typical dirty diaper or 'I'm hungry' cry, no this was the cry associated with fear or pain.

Bumblebee sat back on his heels looking panicking look and not sure what to do as he looked back and forth between the child and the porch.

Setting her glass on the porch, Sarah rushed over to her baby with Sam on her heels.

"Shh. Shhhh, it's ok. Mommy's here," Sarah spoke in a calming voice as she picked up her crying child. Holding her daughter close she turned to Bumblebee, "What happened?" she asked as she patted the sniffing child on the back.

"I don't know," Bee said as he shook his head from where he knelt in the grass. "She was fine and then she just started to cry."

Sarah turned Annabelle in her arms so that she could look at her hands and knees for cuts or bruises just in case. "I don't see anything wrong," she stated as she gently swayed in place, rocking her daughter.

"Could something have scared her?" Sam said as he looked on with concern, as the little girl sucked on her thumb while sniffling and clutching tightly onto her mommy.

Bumblebee looked around the yard. "My sensors don't detect anything that should be of any concern for a human."

With a relieved sigh that her baby was safe, Sarah said, "It could have been something as simple as a grasshopper, Bumblebee. Don't forget Annabelle's still a baby, a sparkling if you like. Something as simple as a grasshopper could have startled her if it jumped on her. She's still learning and if she doesn't know if it's safe, she'll cry until someone comes and reassures her."

"So she's alright?" Bee said as he looked at the little girl in her mother's arms.

"She's fine," Sarah started to get to her feet intending to walk back to the porch, only to stop before getting past her knees and sat back down on the grass. "Could you get me my drink, Sam?" she asked as she set Annabelle back into the grass.

With a nod of his head, Sam grabbed both his and Sarah's drinks from the porch and joined Sarah and Bumblebee in the grass while Annabelle started her adventures once again.

"Poor Annabelle," Sam smiled fondly at the little girl who crawled over to Bee. "She is so doomed."

Bee looked up at Sam with concern as Annabelle began to climb him. "What do you mean Sam?" he demanded.

"Well I was thinking not only will any future boyfriends will have to deal with Captain Lennox and his team but also with all of Annabelle's Autobot uncles," Sam replied with a chuckle.

Sarah immediately started to giggle. "Oh I can just picture it. Ironhide aiming his cannons at some poor boy and saying 'You **will** have her home before 11.'"

"Her uncles?" Bee said to himself as he stared the tiny human before him as she grabbed his nose.

"What else?" Sarah replied with a smile. "A family isn't based on blood nor on carbon or steel or whatever you guys are made of. Family is people who care about each other and who you can turn to for help."

"Oh," Bumblebee said in awe at being so accepted by this alien race that they would include him as family. "So Sam is an uncle?"

"I better be," Sam growled playfully. "After all I'm on diaper duty."

"In that case I think Annabelle should be more worried about Ratchet than Ironhide," Bee said as put the little girl back into the grass but facing Sam's direction this time. "For all his gruffness, Hide is really a big softie. When I was growing up I knew exactly how to get what I wanted from any of them most of the time unless it came to my safety or health. Ratchet will probably want to make sure any boy that dates Annabelle is genetically compatible to her, intelligent, healthy and would be able to support her and any children she had."

"You make it sound like he was going to try to breed her?" Sarah's eyes narrowed at the idea of anyone 'breeding' her daughter.

Bumblebee shook his head quickly as to stave off Sarah's fierce temper. "No. Ratchet would only want the best for her and he would make sure any boy who dated her was in the only way he could."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "Isn't that the same as any father would want for their child? A smart boy who is healthy, smart enough to appreciate their daughter and financially stable?"

"Exactly," Bee said latching on to Sam's comment. "Ratchet would worry about the boy being the best for her physically and Ironhide would be more concerned about whether or not the boy treated her right."

A peaceful smile came to Sarah's face at Bumblebee's words. "Luckily that is far into the future," Sarah said. "And speaking of future, we need to get you enrolled in school, Sam."

"Ahh… I'm pretty sure I'm done with school," Sam said as he indicated the metallic pattern that graced his body. "It would be pretty hard to blend in like this. Plus I'm sure my name has been tagged by god knows who. After all I'm dead."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Home schooled silly," she stated with a sigh that almost every woman has when dealing with men. "I figure we'll set you up with a new name maybe something like Sam Prime or Sam Sparks. Of course we'll copy your school records so we know exactly were you are with your education and I'm sure we can arrange something for when you need to take your G.E.D."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see what the point is," he said. "It's not like I can go to college or ever need a job. I'm the Allspark after all."

"And that's exactly the reason why you should continued your education," Sarah stated with determination. "Eventually the world **will** learn about the Autobots and the Decepticons and **exactly** what you did and what happened to you. And when that happens do you want to be seen as the Allspark incased in human body or as an intelligent young man with the powers of the Allspark?"

Sam let out a sigh of defeat. "Yeah. Ok, you win."

Sarah smiled smugly. "I knew you would see it my way," she said. "Beside I'm sure Bumblebee and the others would love to teach you about their culture, their science and technology."

"I'm the Allspark," Sam countered once again. "I already know all that."

"Knowing and understanding are two different things," Sarah replied. "Beside you might be able to teach them some things about themselves that they don't know."

Sam raised and eyebrow at this while Bumblebee looked at Sam in surprise. "I never thought of that," Sam replied.

"Neither have I," Bumblebee added. "I'm not sure that the others haven't either."

Sarah nodded her head in acceptance of Bumblebee's statement. "Also you're going to learn how to handle a weapon, hand to hand combat and basic escape and evasion."

Bumblebee looked at Sarah curiously. "Why would he have to do that?"

Sarah looked at Bee and then at Sam sadly. "Because he can not depend on you to defend him all the time," she explained before quickly pressing on before the Autobot scout could protest. "Don't fool yourself, Bumblebee. You can't be there all the time and you're not undefeatable. If you were injured or fighting for your life or Sam's life someone could spirit Sam away ever easily. They could use a tranquilizer on him. Even though Sam is the Allspark, he is still human enough that it would work on him. Once they have him they could spirit him away to someplace where there is limited machinery or technology. There they could control him, study him and if Sam is able to change any of the technology they do bring they can easily destroy it."

Bumblebee looked at Sam in horror. His projection flickered as his concern and worry overwhelmed his control.

"She's right," Sam proclaimed. "She's been right about everything. I'll need to learn how to defend myself against humans."

"I'm not tell you any of this to make you worry," Sarah declared as Annabelle crawled into her mother's lap hearing the distress her uncles' voices but not understanding the cause.

"We know Sarah," Bumblebee replied. "It's just that for so long we've been concerned only about finding the Allspark, protect it from the Decepticons and then… I don't think I've ever really thought about the danger Sam was in. I know Prime was concerned about Sam coming here but I don't think we ever thought about Sam being taken to a place where he couldn't defend himself with the Allspark's power."

Silence descended upon the group; the only noise came from Annabelle who slept in her mother's lap, sucking on her thumb.

"Can I ask you something, Bee?" Sarah said as she stroked her daughter's fine hair.

"Of course," Bee replied.

Licking her lips, Sarah asked, "Why doesn't Ironhide play with Annabelle like you did today or is it he just doesn't like her?"

Sam and Bumblebee looked at Sarah in surprise before they began to snicker then chuckle before descending into full-blown laughter.

Sarah looked back and forth between then before her eyes narrowed. "I suggest you boys start explaining what's so funny right now," she growled threateningly.

"It's not that Ironhide doesn't want to play with Annabelle," Bumblebee explained.

"It's that he can't," Sam chimed in. "He's lacking the right equipment."

A dangerous glint came to Sarah's eyes as she glare at Sam for his poor choice of words. Seeing this Sam immediately started to back pedal. "Bee told me that Ironhide doesn't have a holographic system and matter projector."

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

Sarah shot Sam one final glare for making her worry before centering her gaze on Bumblebee. "And why doesn't Ironhide have any of that?"

"He never needed it," Bee replied. "Ironhide is a front line fighter, so he didn't need it. Scouts, spies, diplomats and anyone who would need to deal with beings outside ours have the technology. I know Optimus had it."

"So Ironhide doesn't have it. What about Ratchet and Jazz?" Sarah inquired. "Do they have it?"

"Jazz has it since he's Prime First Lieutenant and a head of special operations," Bumblebee recalled, "but Ratchet doesn't. There was never a reason for a medic to need it."

"But now there is," Sarah replied. "So Ironhide and the others will get it right?"

Bumblebee and Sam looked at each other and grin.

"Well you see there is a bit of a problem with that," Sam commented.

"What do you mean a problem?" Sarah demanded. "I think it would be a bigger problem for them to drive down the road without someone at the wheel. Do you know how many accidents could happen from people seeing a driverless car?"

"Not that type of problem," Bumblebee replied. "You see…"

"Ironhide is scared of doctors," Sam interrupted.

Bumblebee sighed. "He's not scared of doctors per say. I mean he will go to Ratchet or any of the other medics when there is a need but when it comes to check-up and basic maintenance…" Bee said leaving the rest unsaid.

Sarah shook her head sadly. "No wonder Ironhide and Will get along so well. They're cut from the same cloth," she commented. "So how do we get Ironhide to go see Ratchet?"

An evil grin appeared on both of Sam and Bumblebee's faces. "Manipulate him," Bee said proudly.

"Bee's been recording everything he's done with Annabelle and plans to share it with all the Autobots," Sam explained. "Since Ironhide is known to be a big softy when it comes to sparklings…"

"After all he did raise me," Bee chimed in.

"We figure once he sees the recording that he might then go through the process to get the equipment," Sam continued.

Sarah looked back and forth between them and then down at her sleeping daughter. "So do you think do this afternoon's little adventure was really enough to convince him?"

"I hope so," Bumblebee replied. "But Ironhide can be one stubborn bot. It might come down to Prime ordering him to have Ratchet install the equipment to get him to do it."

Sam narrowed his eyes having caught the underline message in Sarah's words. "And what do you suggest?"

A devious little smile graced Sarah's lips. "Bath time."

Bumblebee looked at Sarah in confusion while Sam looked at her in awe. "That's brilliant," Sam gasped in admiration of Sarah's brilliance.

"How could that help?" Bumblebee question. "From what I've observed bath time is one of the most complained about duties you must do for Annabelle only to be surpassed by changing her diaper."

"I only hate it because I get wetter than Annabelle does when it's my turn," Sam commented.

Bee looked at Sam in confusion. "How is that possible? From my understanding the baby is in the water and you are not."

An evil grin appeared on both Sarah's and Sam's face. "Bee really needs to experience the whole human thing in caring for a child. I mean it's better to give the Autobots the full experience," Sam suggested.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yeap. Diaper changing, feeding, bathing, rocking her asleep. I'm sure that after you experienced all of them that you'll be able to come up with something to help convince Ironhide to see Ratchet."

Bumblebee's eyes widened; panic was evident in his eyes.

"Ah," Sarah said pointing a finger at Bumblebee like a mother might to their child to stop the child from running off. "Don't you dare think of running off. It's best if you learn how to care for a human. You can call it Human 101, Babies."

Bee looked back and forth between Sarah and Sam before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm doomed," he whimpered.

Sam nodded his head. "Pretty much. Just keep thinking that the sooner we can trick Ironhide into visiting Ratchet the sooner we can pass off the worst diapers to him."

"Well now that's decided, I think it's time for this little girl to go to bed," Sarah declared as she rose to her feet, Annabelle in hand. "While I'm putting her to bed why don't you two figure out what snacks we need for tonight."

"Snacks? What for?" Sam said as he climbed to his feet.

"Didn't Will tell you? Of course he didn't " Sarah stated with a sigh. "Some of the men who were in Mission City with you were asking about how you were doing so we're having a bad movie night tonight."

Sam's eyes widen as he started to panic. "But…"

"Sam," Sarah said softly. "These men were there with you. They know what you look like, what happened to you. What you did for the world. They consider you to be one of them now."

"Sam," Bumblebee said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "After I lost me voice at the battle at Tyger Pax, many Autobots would find reasons to visit the medical to check on me. They did not want to lose me to my grief over what happened. It is the same reason why these men wish to see you."

Sam looked at Bumblebee and then over to Sarah. Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded his head. "Okay."

"Good. Now you two need to figure out what snacks we're having tonight. Will is already picking up the what we need for dinner," Sarah said as she climbed up the porch steps. "And don't forget to pick out a B-movie for tonight. The theme is alien invasion."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the night's theme. "Isn't that a bit close to home?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I said to Ironhide when he decided on the theme. Anyway I get to watch my favorite B-movie."

"And what is that?" Bee asked.

"Night of the Creeps," Sarah replied with a smile. "It's about alien slugs that take over people. It's an great movie." And with that Sarah carried the sleeping child into the house.

Sam and Bumblebee stood there in shocked silence, staring at the door.

"We're doomed," Bee moaned and Sam only nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Post Bad Author Notes: I know someone is saying I took the easy way out by using hologram instead of having the humans deal with full size Autobot but I will promise you that I plan on limiting the use of hologram. Aside from this fic the only fic I plan on having any major use of hologram is the next one.


End file.
